


oh, what a shame

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, haksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would of course turn down the offer to work as a stripper (oh, what in the world was Jongin’s past exactly like before Hakyeon had met him?), but that didn’t mean he couldn’t one up these arrogant jerks before doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, what a shame

**Author's Note:**

> STRIPPER AU HAKSOO HAHAHA HAH A H.
> 
> tfw u dont really ship this but u have friends that do and coerce u into writing it bcos its silly and ridiculous and u love ur friends
> 
> this is mainly for v + s for supplying the ideas and plot 

“Okay, so this is the place?” Hakyeon asked through the receiver on his phone, looking at what appeared to be a run down underground facility of some sort, iron cast door staring coldly and unwelcoming to him. “What is this? A factory or something?”

“Or something,” said Jongin on the other side of the line. “I used to work there before I got the gig with Wonsik and Taemin. Anyways, tell ‘em Kai sent you.” 

Hakyeon had no idea what that was necessarily supposed to mean, instead shrugging it off as an afterthought as he strode up towards the door, a single lightbulb attached to the wall beside the doorframe, illuminating what little it could in the vast darkness. It seemed sketchy, but Hakyeon mostly trusted Jongin, the younger male always had some kind of credit to his name afterall. He took one last gulp of night air before grabbing the steel doorknob, practically having to use all of his strength just to get the damn thing to turn open. The strong smell of alcohol mixed with the scent of gaudy cologne and sweat hit him harder than the time Hongbin had accidentally threw a basketball right at his face. He could barely tell what was in front of him through the thick haze of smoke and colorful strobe lights constantly flashing on and off in an attempt to create some sort of ambience. Whatever this place was exactly, Hakyeon could tell it was not going to be his cup of tea. 

“Can I help you?” A pretty boy who couldn’t be older than eighteen shouted over the music, clad in nothing but neon colored paint dripped all over his bare chest and what Hakyeon prayed was just very nude colored shorts. 

“I. Uhm, I was told that this place was looking for help? My friend directed me here-”

“Oh! You here to apply as a stripper? Funny, you don’t look the type,” he said, eyeing Hakyeon up and down, taking deep interest in the baggy coat and less than complementing dark green slacks he had on (they were all he had that was formal enough to be considered proper attire for a job interview). 

“Stripper?” He echoed out, confusion splayed clearly on his face, though he suspected the young boy couldn’t tell properly from the low light of what Hakyeon had begun to suspect was more than a club. “Actually, I-”

“Kris! Over here! This is the new guy!” The boy shouted across the room and Hakyeon was skeptical that anyone further than two feet away would be able to hear him. However, much to his doubt, a far too tall male with bleached hair and intricately shaved eyebrows approached them, wearing what Hakyeon prayed was just a resting bitch face. He too keyed in Hakyeon’s profile with wandering eyes, a small grunt escaping his lips as he raised one thick eyebrow at him and shook his head. 

“Can you dance?” He asked, straight to the point and Hakyeon was beginning to question Jongin’s ‘good’ name.

Now, he could have easily said no and leave, but that in itself would be ruining his pride as a dancer. These people were already looking down on him, undressing him with their eyes and assessing his body to whatever skills they weren’t aware that he possessed. It was shameful enough that the practically nude teenager snorting beside Mr. Resting-Bitch-Face was speaking informally with him as well, most likely deeming Hakyeon unfit as a worker. Hakyeon, if anything, was always prideful, especially when it came to things like age and his passion for dancing. He would of course turn down the offer to work as a stripper (oh, what in the world was Jongin’s past exactly like before Hakyeon had met him?), but that didn’t mean he couldn’t one up these arrogant jerks before doing so. 

“I’ve been dancing my entire life,” he responded, sniffing his nose indignantly. 

“That doesn’t answer my question. I asked,  _ can _ you dance?” Mr. Resting-Bitch-Face said, unimpressed. It didn't help that although Hakyeon himself was tall, the man before him had an inch over him and very intimidating eyebrows. 

“Yes,” he hissed, undeterred all the same and tore off his ridiculously baggy coat (it was the end of winter, but nights in Seoul have always proven to be far colder than comfort and hell if Hakyeon was going to skip out on dressing safely) and tossed it rather ruefully at the boy to his side who was caught off guard. Though the color of his slacks did him no justice, the form fitting garment silhouetted every curve and dip of his lower body as he moved to the beat of the music blasting from the speakers surrounding every corner of the room. Some servers stopped to admire him and guests seemed to be oo-ing and ah-ing (but that could entirely just have been all in Hakyeon’s head) as he danced, a thin layer of sweat coating his bronze tinted skin, making him practically glow under the strobe lights. 

“There,” he puffed out gracefully, holding his head up high and soaking in the awed looks of his spectators. “Good enough for you?” 

“Come with me,” said Mr. Resting-Bitch-Face, waggling his finger at Hakyeon as he turned to walk off into the crowd.

“What-” Hakyeon started to protest before obediently trailing after the taller male whose legs seemed to carry him off further. 

They entered through a back door right beside the bar, Hakyeon barely catching a glimpse of a doe-eyed bartender who seemed to wink at him as he vanished from the loud, stuffy main floor into a secluded, barely lit hallway that seemed to extend for miles. Just what exactly was this place that Jongin had led him to? Hakyeon was going to give him hell the next time he saw him. Following after the other, they passed a few suspicious looking doors before stopping in front of a rather plain looking wood one, a rusted doorknob that Hakyeon swore he would contract tetanus from if he ever touched the thing. Mr. Resting-Bitch-Face didn’t seem to have any issues with that as he pulled the door open, moving aside to let Hakyeon slip into the room that looked like nothing more than a simple office. 

“Sit,” the man instructed, taking his own seat on the other side of the rather large if not poorly built desk. “I’m Kris by the way, I’m one of the managers here. Look, I’ll be direct with you, I want you to start working here.”

“Yeah, about that-” Hakyeon started, glancing over at a photo on the wall right behind Kris’ head, one that looked strikingly like a young Jongin. “I can’t work here. I’ve never stripped before in my entire life.” 

“It’s just dancing,” Kris said matter-of-fact, raising one of his goddamn eyebrows again. “With less clothes.”

“I get you, but that’s the issue I have with it,” he explained, motioning with his hands. “I can’t dance with no clothes on.”

“You’ll still be wearing clothes,” Kris said with the same tone, face unchanging. “You’ll only be working at night and the pay is hourly plus whatever tips you get from the patrons. I don’t see the problem.” 

And that was it. There was no problem, not really. Hakyeon was old enough to be working wherever he wanted to and this place worked with his hours and it  _ paid _ which should have already been a done deal with his unemployed ass that hadn’t been able to find a job in weeks. Most importantly, this place  _ wanted _ him to employ him. There was absolutely no issue with working here aside from the ignorance that society had placed upon Hakyeon’s shoulder to feel ashamed of such work. He took in a deep breath.

“Can I think about it?” He asked, suddenly feeling stuffy in the office room away from the crowds of people and blaring music. 

“Of course,” Kris responded immediately, sitting back in his chair and giving Hakyeon space. 

He fumbled for a minute or two before standing and bowing awkwardly at Kris, exiting his office and making his way back up the hall to the main floor, the previous scents and music hitting him full force again. If he worked here, he’d have to get used to this. Hakyeon had decided that this was enough for tonight, that he would go home and really think this through before speaking to Kris again.  _ Yes _ , he thought,  _ this was the plan _ . 

But.

_ Fuck _ , he thought as he scanned the room, realizing the boy from earlier still had his coat and he was not going to trek through melting snow all the way back to his apartment in nothing but his flimsy t-shirt and horrid green slacks. Almost desperately, he slumped down on the nearest bar stool and kept his eyes out into the crowd, looking for the boy painted in neon colors.

“What’ll it be?” Came the typical bartender line that would have made Hakyeon snort sarcastically if not for the soft brown eyes that caught his as he turned to look at the perpetrator. The same doe-eyed bartender from before, the one who had winked at Hakyeon as he passed was staring at him now, hair dyed a deep red and plump lips grinning rather secretively at him as he leaned against the bar. 

“Oh, I-” he stammered for a moment, trying to get the wind knocked back into him. “To be honest, I can’t pay. I’m so broke, that to rub two nickels together, I’d have to borrow one.”

He wanted to slap himself for that watered down excuse of a joke, but the cute bartender in front of him simply laughed as if he had never heard a joke before in his entire life. Hakyeon swallowed thickly. 

“You know what? I’ll give you a blowjob on the house for that,” he said without a single bat of an eyelash and Hakyeon immediately turned the same shade of red as his hair. 

“W-What?” He choked out, the palms of his hands clamming up rather uncontrollably and he was thankful that the annoying strobe lights covered whatever embarrassment his face was showing. 

“A blowjob. It’s a popular cocktail among the female patrons here,” he said innocently, smiling softly at Hakyeon’s dismay. “It has caffeine in it, which you look like you could use.” 

“Oh my God,” he sighed out, closing his eyes and wanting to slam his head against the wood ingrain of the bar. Repeatedly. “Then yes, I’d like a blowjob- I mean. The drink. Just. Alcohol me up please.”

The bartender laughed, refreshing bells ringing in Hakyeon’s head and he was thankful that he hadn’t killed himself by slamming his head against the bar to miss the way the smaller male turned to reach for a bottle on the wall behind him, uniform shirt slipping up just the smallest bit to reveal smooth white flesh that Hakyeon pictured would turn very red if being sucked on. God, he hadn’t been laid in so long. 

It took barely a minute for him to finish making the drink, layering two different liquids and then spraying a dollop of whipped cream on top of the shot, finishing it off with a stemless maraschino cherry. Hakyeon thanked him as he smiled back at him, picking up the shot and slipping the cherry into his mouth, not wanting to choke on the thing when he consumed the drink. However, before he could top it off, the bartender stopped him. 

“That’s not how you take a blowjob,” he said, softly instructing Hakyeon. “Place the shot back on the counter, cross your arms behind your back and wrap your lips around the rim of the glass, securely or the drink will fall on your face. Grasp it with your mouth and lift your head back.” 

Hakyeon swore this explanation was possibly layered with something else as the bartender just kept that same secretive grin on his face, watching closely to see what Hakyeon planned to do. Without much gusto he placed the glass back on the counter, doing as instructed with his arms crossed behind his back and ‘grasping’ the rim of the glass with his lips, he took it all in one gulp as he threw his head back. It burned slowly and sweetly down his throat as he swallowed, popping the shot glass out of his mouth in an obscenely loud manner and setting it back down on the counter. 

“Wow,” the bartender said slowly, eyes failing to leave Hakyeon’s bobbing throat and he reached forward to wipe away a stray drop of liqueur that had escaped down the corner of Hakyeon’s mouth. “You could be a pro at taking blowjobs,” he grinned, licking his thumb. 

“Well, you’re already a pro at giving them,” he countered playfully, “Thanks.” 

“Anytime,” he replied, taking the empty shot glass from the counter to place it under the bar. “So, I take it you won’t be applying for a position on stage?” He nodded off at the brightly lit stage where Hakyeon noticed the boy from early was happily dancing on, getting the crowd before him a run for their money. 

“I don’t really know,” he confessed, looking a bit lost and concerned for the well being of his discarded coat. “I’m not sure if I’d fit in here.”

“Don’t say that,” the bartender encouraged, shaking his head. “I saw you dance earlier. You were amazing, I’ve never seen Kris that desperate to get someone to work here before either.” 

“ _ That _ was desperate? He looked like he was constipated the entire time, God.” Hakyeon shuddered at the memory. “But, thanks. I’ve been dancing for a really long time.”

“Your entire life, right?” He said and Hakyeon grinned. Apparently the people who worked here all had great hearing through the heavy bass. 

“Yeah,” he nodded and then glanced down at his hands in embarrassment. “I’m Hakyeon. By the way. Forgot to introduce myself.”

“Well, customarily it is rude to not give your name before receiving a blowjob,” he teased, earning a rather wide grin from Hakyeon. “I’m Kyungsoo.” 

“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. You been working here long?”

“Right after high school, yeah,” he answered with what Hakyeon could only describe as bitter honesty. “I’ve known Kris a really long time.”

“Bummer,” Hakyeon replied and Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up at that. “I was actually told to come here by my friend Jongin- or Kai? That’s what he said for me to tell you guys, that Kai sent me.” 

“Oh-” Kyungsoo broke off and his face began to fall for a minute with realization before he burst into laughter. “Yeah, I know Kai. How’s he been?”

Hakyeon furrowed his eyebrows and replied in a slow, but skeptical tone. “Fine. I mean, I plan on murdering him, but he’s currently doing fine.” 

“That’s nice,” Kyungsoo said off handedly and then glanced over at the back door beside the bar. “Kris is definitely going to want you here to strip though, what with the seductive way you were dancing.”

“Seductive?” Hakyeon snorted, please, they didn’t know the half of what he could do. But keeping his mind focused on more pressing matters, he asked, “What do you mean by ‘though’? Did he have something else in mind?”

“Kai told Kris that he had the perfect friend to do stock in the back and that he’d send him over. Who knew Hyuk would mistake you for an applicant to be a stripper though? And who knew that you’d dance so well for the part too.” 

“Oh my God, are you kidding me-” Hakyeon began but was cut off by the sound of shouting as the teenage boy from before pounced on his back.

“Hey, you have got to teach me that thing where you rolled your hips, it was fucking hot- oh, ‘sup Kyungsoo hyung,” the boy, presumably Hyuk said, an arm hung around Hakyeon’s shoulder. 

“You’re getting paint on me,” Hakyeon said, swatting at Hyuk who in turn just giggled as pure and childishly as possible, making Hakyeon shudder. 

“This is Kai’s friend,” Kyungsoo explained and Hyuk’s eyes comically grew in size. 

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed before turning to look down at Hakyeon. “Crap, didn’t mean to put you on the spotlight like that earlier, sorry.”

“Too late for that,” Hakyeon sighed, burying his face in his hands. He felt so humiliated and it was barely even 10PM.

“Well, the Dragon’s got you on his radar now, so good luck!” Hyuk cheered before bounding off, leaving Hakyeon to stew about what he was going to do now. 

“It isn’t that bad,” Kyungsoo said from behind the bar, patting Hakyeon lightly on the shoulder, which made him shudder in a completely different way than before. “The pay is pretty much worth it and everyone is so friendly here.”

“I’m just so embarrassed,” Hakyeon groaned, refusing to look up from his hands. 

Kyungsoo chuckled, leaning in to press his lips gently against Hakyeon’s ear as he whispered, “If you want, I could give you another blowjob to cheer you up, but it’d have to be after my shift is over.” 

Hakyeon’s head shot up as Kyungsoo backed away laughing, his face blazing hot with the blood rushing to it. “You know what,” he blurted out, standing from his seat, “I’ll go tell Kris I’ve made my decision.” He figured that going home to mull things over just wouldn’t do anymore as he stumbled through the back door, Kyungsoo giving him an encouraging smile as he did so.  
  
Hakyeon left that night with a new job and a graciously sated sex drive which was worth him completely forgetting all about his coat.


End file.
